Talk:Lawnmower blades
Those of you who red the Talk:Unique weapons page saw my intention to make a new weapon category "Rotating Arms". This page is meant for robots with light weapons that scratch, nick, and make clean little cuts, not the ones like Battlebots champ Hazrad that can rip and tear metal apart. So, I'm proposing moving the following to the "Rotating Arms" page: *Propeller-Head *Chopper *Medusa Oblongata *BOD? {Considering it but not quite sure) RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:25, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Perhaps we should make it a weapon to robot ratio? I feel that $6 Million Mouse, Araknia, Conquering Clown, Run Away, B.O.D. and Propeller-Head should be moved. I oppose both Chopper and Medusa Oblongata because I cannot possibly see them as damaging robots. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:47, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but then again, Araknia didn't cause any damage. I don't think we can quite classify the robots based on how much damage they can/should/did cause, just my two cents. CrashBash 07:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Wrong way of saying it, I think. I meant that Araknia had a thick blade in the style of Hazard, whilst Chopper and Medusa both had quite thin blades. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:40, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Chopper and Medusa had hammers and teeth respectively on the ends of their blades, that's they I proposed moving them. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:31, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::How do teeth and hammers at the end of the blades determine whether they fit a rotating arms category? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:42, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ok, I'll relent on Medusa but not Chopper. and here's why. Rotating arms are defined as weapons that do blunt and/or concussive damage. Blades designed to warp armour and scatter pieces, while lawnmower blades make clean cuts. Hammers will warp armour. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:58, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::As long as you are thorough in your definition, its entirely at your discretion. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:12, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Are you telling me that Fluffy causes blunt damage? Doesn't look like it to me! 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:13, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Blunt damage no, concussive yes. Concussive in this context means that it pierces and then rips through armour in a messy fashion. Imagine a karate master chopping through a brick. Not only does the brick get damaged by the initial cut, but more cracks appear the resultant shockwaves. The key for classification here is "is this weapon capable of making shockwaves?" 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 05:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::The word "blunt" was misleading there. Thanks for that. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:23, March 19, 2011 (UTC) B.O.D. I'm not the biggest fan of B.O.D. (boy is that an understatement...), but should 'was weak against every type of weapon' be there? Personally, it seems to come across as a harsh statement (though that probably wasn't intended) to the robot, and it wasn't really proved- in theory it could maybe deflect axes and hammers, and it looked at least somewhat efficient compared to a bludgeoner. User:MassiveDestruction49 01:31, March 8 2013 (UTC)